


Potions

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Potions, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Draco and Harry's quest for starting a family, they developed a special potion to help. But they guard this secret carefully, and don't trust just anyone. Until Charlie Weasley and his partner start to wonder just exactly how the two men managed to get their 2 children... and want one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Potions Development

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place well before Scorpius/Mycroft was born. Time frame is roughly between December 1924 and November 1925.

Harry stared at the two bottles on the table between them. He was nervous. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Draco’s ability. Far from it. The man was personally trained by the best potions master in England. And a portrait of said potions master hung proudly in his husband’s personal lab. Had guided him and directed him in what he needed to do.  
      But then again…  
      Their previous attempts hadn’t exactly been… successful.  
      Or comfortable.  
      ”Are you sure you want to do this again?” Draco asked him. “I could do it this time.”  
      “We went over this, Dragon. I have a higher tollerance for pain. I have a stronger magical core. If something goes wrong, I have a higher chance of survival.”  
      Draco nodded and swallowed his words back. Then, he pushed forward one of the bottles. “This,” he said, hand shaking as he pulled it back, “Is the latest batch. The other, hopefully, is the antidote. If something happens-“  
      ”I’ll take it, if I can. If I can’t, you’ll force me. I know.” Harry licked his lips and wiped his hands on his thighs. After a moment, he nodded and reached for the bottle Draco had pushed forward. A deep breath, and a quick glance to reassure the potions master, and Harry uncorked the bottle.  
      Tossing his head back to gulp the bitter brew down, he forced himself to swallow it.  
      And then, they waited.  
      Draco sat across from him with parchment spread out and quill in hand. Waiting. Scratching down his observations. After an hour Harry shrugged. “I don’t feel any different,” he said. “How fast was it supposed to work?”  
      ”Perhaps we should cast some diagnostic charms,” he offered, setting down his quill and pulling his wand from his robes.  
      ”Are you sure you didn’t accidentally give me the antidote?”  
      ”Of course not. I placed each potion in distinct bottles. Blue for the antidote, red for-“  
      ”Okay, okay. Just cast the charms already,” Harry huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
      Draco stood and walked around the table. “I need you to turn your chair to face me, and sit still with your hands at your sides.”  
      Harry rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He watched as Draco worked, feeling the tingle of his husband’s magic as it washed over him. It was quite… warm.  
      He tugged at his collar, trying to loosen it some.  
      ”Sit still,” Draco said firmly as Harry began to squirm in his seat.  
      “Could you open a window?”  
      ”It’s raining outside. I’m not opening-“  
      “It’s bloody hot in here.”  
      Draco frowned and looked up to see his husband’s face. He frowned quickly, reaching a hand up to press to his cheeks, then his forehead. “You’re flushed,” he said, then cast a few more charms. “Your temperature is-“  
      ”I’m just hot,” Harry protested, not caring about sitting still any longer as he started to unbutton his shirt, stripping it off quickly. “Water?”  
      Draco’s brows came together as he glanced to the remaining bottle on the table. He started to reach for it when Harry grabbed his wrist. He looked back to Harry questioningly.  
      ”You need to see the effects. See if it works or not. We agreed to this.” He was clenching his free hand, his wand hand, against his thigh and fighting hard not to let the true extent of his sudden discomfort show on his face.  
      ”Not if it ends up killing you,” Draco said.  
      ”Please,” Harry said. “We have to-” He groaned, but shook his head and pushed through the churning pain in his abdomen. “We have to see if it works. I need a lie down. You need to check-“  
      Before he could finish his sentence Draco had cast a lightening charm, making it easier for him to get Harry to the sitting room. He transfigured one of their chairs into a cot before placing his husband upon it, then releasing the lightening charm.  
      He smiled up at Draco. “I’ll be fine,” he said. “Maybe…-“  
      ”How bad is it?”  
      ”Honestly?”  
      Draco nodded.  
      ”Like I’ve been kicked by a hippogriff,” he said, trying to find something comparable that Draco could relate to. His husband nodded.  
      ”Where? What part of the anatomy?”  
      Harry rested a hand on his stomach, just below his ribs, then moved it down to his navel and back up again.  
      Draco nodded once more, summoning his parchment and quill from the other room. He quickly made a few notations before casting the diagnostic charms again.  
      Harry grit his teeth, watching Draco closely. When hands pressed against his skin, poking and prodding him, he whimpered. “Now?” Draco asked.  
      ”Two hippogriffs,” Harry managed.  
      Draco frowned. “I’m getting the antidote,” he said, starting to rise.  
      ”No!” Harry snapped. “No. I want this.”  
      ”Harry,” he said, leaning in to stroke his husband’s sweaty cheek. “Harry, love, you need the antidote. I’m not letting you go through with this. It was foolish to think-“  
      ”If this works,” Harry said, breathing through the throbbing pain in his abdomen. “No, WHEN this finally works, we’re not leaving the bed for a week.”


	2. Pregnancy Potion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the birth of Harry and Draco's second son, Severus James (Sherlock).

The three men sat in what was considered the “business suite” of the immense Potter-Malfoy manor. A redhead and a brunette were shifting uncomfortably in their seats as they waited. The blond had been quite surprised to be contacted by his two guests. Moreso when he’d read their requests. Urged by his husband, he’d flooed them back immediately and set up a meeting.  
     The door to the parlour of the suite opened, and it was shut back quietly. “Sorry I’m late,” the new arrival said, shifting the bundle he carried. “Tried to put the little man down for a nap but he just kept howling at me until I picked him up again.” He aproached them as he spoke, and his husband stood to take the bag he carried with him. “I hope you don’t mind. I couldn’t take it, knowing he’d be-“  
     ”No. It’s alright,” he replied. Then added softly, “Having him here might actually help them decide.”  
     Harry nodded, letting Draco take the bag and carry it for him to the extra chair. “Charlie,” he said, giving a nod to the redhead. “And… Nick, right?” he asked, sitting down and making himself comfortable. He pulled his legs up into the chair and arranged himself in such a way he was practically wrapped around the bundle. Draco noticed this. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Harry do this. He’d done the same thing right after their first child was born.  
     He raised a brow, but said nothing as Harry smiled pleasantly.  
     The brunette nodded. “Yeah,” he said, wiping his hands on his Auror robes. “We met briefly at Molly’s Christmas to-do at the burrow a few years back.”  
     Draco placed the bag of baby items beside Harry’s chair, within easy reach if he should need, then seated himself once more. “Yes… I remember,” Harry said. “She’d warned me that you might think my husband was chatting up your boyfriend.”  
     Draco scoffed, but it was halfhearted. Even he had to admit that, for a Weasley, Charlie looked rather attractive. After a moment he gave a slight cough, drawing their guests’ attention. “From your letters I believe you had some questions for us concerning…” He let his eyes wander over to his husband and their second born. Harry was smiling down at the little bundle, playing with his tiny little hands and cooing at him. Such a sappy Gryffindor.  
     ”Yes,” Charlie said, also watching Harry for a moment before turning his attention back to Draco. He took his lover’s hand in his own and gave it a small squeeze. “After Hermione ah… told us about Harry’s condition-“  
     ”It was not a _condition_ ,” Harry said firmly. “I was **pregnant**.”  
     Charlie glanced at him briefly, his cheeks flushing. “Well, yes, that uhm-“  
     Nicholas rolled his eyes with a nervous sigh. “First, you’re not… Creatures, are you?”  
     ”No,” Draco snapped as if it were an insult. Which, to a pure-blood, it sort of was. “And neither is my husband.”  
     ”Hey, I didn’t mean- I mean, what I meant was-” Charlie squeezed his hand again, and Nicholas tried once more. “Men don’t get pregnant unless they’re part… _something other_ ,” he said, then continued quickly when he saw the scowl on Harry’s face. “I- We had to ask. Not that we thought you were. If you were, that wouldn’t matter. But you’re not so-“  
     ”How’d you do it?” Charlie butt in before his lover made a bigger mess of his words. “How’d you get Harry up the duff?”  
     Harry’s scowl left his face, and he kept it turned down and focused on his child in an attempt to hide the flush of his cheeks. It didn’t work. Draco allowed himself a small laugh. “It wasn’t easy. Like you said: men don’t get pregnant.” He paused, watching Harry from the corner of his eye before continueing. “Unless they have a little… help.” As he spoke he reached into a hidden pocket of his robes and pulled out a small green vial. He held it up for their guests to see.  
     Charlie’s eyes went wide in disbelief as he watched Draco’s movements. It was his lover’s turn to squeeze his hand.  
     ”This,” Draco said. “Is the secret to our procreative success. But we must warn you.” His tone was serious, with a hint of reservation. “It is initially very painful. And there is no guarantee that it will work the first time. In some cases… not at all.”  
     The two men looked from Draco to Harry and back again, but were unable to decipher the pained expression in the blonde’s eyes.  
     ”When I say it wasn’t easy, I mean just that. I have yet to perfect this potion.” He slid it back into his pocket. “And I had my doubts about whether or not to even speak with you about this. Harry convinced me otherwise. If this were my decision, you’d not have been told how we managed to do this at all.”  
     Charlie nodded his understanding as their host turned to Harry. “Where is Scorpius currently?”  
     ”I left him in the library. He’s working on his studies,” Harry replied, playing with the infant again.  
     Draco nodded, rising from his seat. “I will leave you to it then,” he said, giving a small nod to his guests before leaving the parlour.  
     When the door was closed, Nicholas let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “I’m sorry, Harry,” he said. “But your husband gives me the serious creeps.”  
     Charlie patted his hand. “He’s a Malfoy. They always have that affect on people love,” he said soothingly.  
     Harry nodded, glancing up to the older men. “He’s very protective of his formulas. Can’t really blame him. Especially with this one. If some inexperienced potion maker got their hands on it… there could be a lot of damage.”  
     ”Is it really that dangerous?” Charlie asked.  
     Harry nodded, and the little boy wriggled against him, reaching a tiny arm up. Harry shifted some to relieve a cramp in his right calf before giving a finger over for the infant to curl his tiny fingers around. “But if it takes, it’s worth the risk.”  
     For the next few hours Charlie and Nicholas sat and listened to Harry as he explained about the first trials of what he and his husband had dubbed the _Conception Potion_. He spared them no details, no matter how complicated and painful they had been at the time. He explained the differences and advances Draco had made to the most recent version, comparing his first pregnancy to the second and the effects of the potion on the body. He had also told them what could happen if things… went wrong. The dangers their potion posed, and stressed the importance of knowing each and every side effect…  
     He had even explained that though the handsome little devil in his arms was their second child, he could very easily have been their third. It hurt, telling the pair of them these things as well, and he didn’t want to discourage them if they wanted to try. But he felt the deserved to know everything. Good and bad.  
     The pair of them questioned him when they were confused, or simply just didn’t understand something. During this time Harry had to change the baby’s nappy, feed him twice, and gently rock him to sleep to keep the poor boy from howling at the top of his lungs again.  
     ”He… _howls_?” Charlie had asked at one point. Harry had shrugged and nodded, responding with, “At least he doesn’t wail like a banshee. Scorp was a nightmare in the middle of the night.”  
     When they had concluded, having no more questions and an overload of information, Harry had asked if they would like to stay for dinner. They had politely declined, stating they were due at the Burrow for dinner, and they needed to discuss some things. After they left Draco returned to the parlour. “That went well,” Harry said, rising from the chair with his sleeping baby. “You want to…”  
     Draco readily took the child into his arms. “So?”  
     ”They’re going to think about it.”  
     ”What did you tell them?”  
     ”Everything.”  
     Draco raised a pristine brow. “Everything?”  
     Harry nodded. “Everything. If they decide to try, they deserved to know what could happen if one or both of them aren’t strong enough.” At this, Draco’s expression darkened. He couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes, even as the former Gryffindor leaned in and tilted his head up just enough to kiss his cheek. “It’s not your fault,” he said reassuringly, knowing exactly what Draco was thinking then.  
     He nodded. “She’d just be old enough to start getting into trouble.”  
     ”Dragon,” Harry whispered, and Draco looked down at him. “You’ve still got me. And we’ve now got two wonderful boys. Don’t dwell on what ifs and what could have beens.”  
     ”I-“  
     ”I don’t blame you. There was nothing, and I mean nothing that you could have done. Besides, you’re more father material than a mum. Leave that job to me.”  
                         **o0o**  
     One month later, Charlie Weasley found himself once again arriving at the Potter-Malfoy manor. Nicholas, unfortunately, couldn’t make it. He was called away just days before on an assignment in Ireland. He and his partner had, in their time since the first visit, discussed at length what Harry and Draco had told them. They had argued and had rather long rows about it before finally coming to a decision.  
     A decision that had led Charlie back to Wiltshire.  
     He was greeted by a rather energetic house elf, dressed oddly in a rather nice black and red terrycloth tunic. A bright green and gold crest stitched onto the breast. It was belted at the waist with a strip of dark green towel.  
     ”Oh,” he said in surprise. It was an odd sight to see such a nicely clothed house elf. Most, even those at Hogwarts, had been dressed in little more than a pillow case or a tea cozy.  
     But this one not only had what passed as rather fine clothing for a house elf, but also had tiny little socks. And proper shoes! With buckles even!  
     The help took off its black tea cozy hat and gave a small bow. “Mister Wheezy,” it said. “Masters sorry for not greeting you themselves, but Masters have hands full with young master Scorpius and tiny master Severus.”  
     He nodded, understanding this easily.  
     ”They asks Vitus to take Mister Wheezy to Master Draco’s study.”  
     Charlie followed the strange and rather sane, as far as he’d encountered, house elf through the corridors. Much of the manor, he noticed, looked rather pristine and picture book perfect. That was to be expected, as the home had formerly been known as the Malfoy Manor. Until he was led into a hidden side passage that widened out into a rather lived in space, he had assumed the Potter name had only been added because of Harry and Draco’s marriage.  
     He was greatly mistaken. Passing through this warm and cozy section made it quite obvious that the rest of the large house was simply for show. Vitus stopped at a large ebony door. He opened it and made a little bowing gesture. “Please wait here,” he said before dissaparating away.  
     Charlie poked his head into the study and could clearly see the difference from the cozy corridor and obviously residential area. Stepping inside, the door closing behind him without even being touched, he noted the heavy use of green and black. The room was windowless, with bookshelves lining the walls from floor to ceiling. Tapestries in the same dark and heavy green covered where bookshelves did not. The furnature was antique, and quite severe looking.  
     The desk near the large marble lined fireplace was made of a polished black wood that he couldn’t quite place. But the chair behind it was out of place. Rather than a heavy green or opressive black, it was a warm and inviting crimson.  
 …Gryffindor crimson, to be exact.  
     After realizing this, Charlie took a closer look at the study, wandering around and looking at everything much more intensely. Little thinks stood out to him. Like the altered coat of arms that hung above the mantle. He must have seen that many times before and during the war. Every time the name Malfoy was mentioned, or symbols were used in coded messages to and from the order.  
     But it was…  
     ”Ah, I see you’ve noticed it.”  
     Charlie whirled around to see Draco not in the heavy black robes he’d been expecting, but simple… muggle attire.  
     ”Do please close your mouth, Charles. It’s most unbecomming.” He moved gracefully through the room, the door closing behind him, once more without being touched. He seated himself behind his desk, making himself comfortable. “We had it altered by the High Council of Grand Masters in the Italian Ministry. It took a few years but it was finally aproved last year.” He indicated the empty chair across his desk. “Please, sit. You’re not here to discuss my decor.”  
     Charlie nodded, taking the seat and finding the austere chair surprisingly comfortable. “Nick couldn’t be here,” he said. “He’s an auror-“  
     Draco nodded. “I know.” He opened a drawer to his right and pulled out the correspondance. He laid them out before removing a roll of parchment. “Now, you must understand that I’m hesitant to do this. The potion hasn’t been approved by the ministry yet. There are complications. I cannot stress enough how dangerous it can be. Harry explained to you what happened when I attempted-“  
     ”Yes. He did. But… Look, we’re not getting any younger, and we’ve been over it and over it. We want to try. Now while we’re still pretty young and fit.”  
     Draco nodded, offering the parchment to him. “These are the strict guidelines to the process. After it’s been determined which of you will be the carrier, you can begin. You’ll be given lodgings-“  
     ”Whoa! Wait a minute. Can’t we just choose?”  
     ”It doesn’t work like that Charles. If it did, then I would gladly be the one having children and sparing Harry’s very nice figure.” He smirked, shaking his head and letting out a small laugh. “But no. He has the stronger magical core. You and your partner will need to determine which of you are the stronger, magically. That can be sorted with a few simple spells. It is very important that this be done. Should something go wrong, the stronger of you would be more able to recover. And, should you suceed, then the carrier will be better suited for the child. It will put a greater strain on the magic than a normal pregnancy, as the child will have been conceived outside the normal means.”  
     Charlie followed along, nodding as he looked back to the parchment. He read over the guidelines, ticking them off mentally. “What’s this about lodgings?”  
     ”We have a cottage in the country. Unplottable. You and your partner, should the process take, will be living there during the duration of the pregnancy.”  
     ”Why can’t we just live at our own place?”  
     ”In Romania? Absolutely not. I do not know the conditions in which you live, and it would be reckless of me to allow you to live in a place that could put either of you at risk. This is a very delicate, dangerous process and I need you to be here under my supervision. Just because Harry makes it seem like rainbows and sunshine does not mean you can do whatever you like.”  
     ”Whoa! Calm down,” Charlie said, sitting up a little straighter as Draco went on, becoming more agitated as he spoke. “I just thought we might be more comfortable in familiar surroundings.”  
     Draco nodded and drew in a deep breath. Then he let it out again slowly before speaking once more. “Perhaps if it takes, and the pair of you attempt for a second child, it may be feasable. But for the moment, for your and Nicholas’ personal safety, I would prefer it if you stayed in the country. Our cottage is unused and is plenty comfortable. Remote, so you won’t have to deal with unwanted attention. And it can be connected to the floo network if you choose.”  
     They continued to discuss the finer points of what would need to be done if the potion worked. Draco explained that they would use his and Harry’s personal healer as she had been working with Draco from the start of his endeavor. Charlie interrupted with further questions, and Draco painstakingly explained every minute detail. When they were through, the two men shook hands with the promise of further discussion in weeks to come. Charlie, at Draco’s insistance, stayed for dinner.  
                          **o0o**  
     It had been two weeks to the day since Charlie had left the Manor with scrolls and books detailing what he and Draco had discussed. He now sat crosslegged in his bedroom, looking through it all again. When Nick had returned from his mission, they had talked once more about what Harry and Draco were offering them. They had fought and argued and then apologised for being pigheaded.  
     And in the end, Charlie now sat sorting through the papers and books, looking for the spells they needed.  
     ”I told you it was in the kitchen!” came a gruff voice from the hallway. “I told you!”  
     ”Just get in here so we can sort this out,” Charlie said, finding the page with the three spells they needed. They were simple enough. A first year could do two of them. The third, well, the explanation given was that it would show the strength of the magic used, thus making it easier to determine who the stronger wizard was.  
     Nick was wiping cake batter off his wand with his shirtsleeve as Charlie read the spells over, then passed them to his partner. “They seem easy enough,” he said. “God I hope it’s you. I can’t really see myself waddling around like a-“  
     ”Like an angry dragon?” Nick offered, reading the parchment. “Okay, it says we have to cast this one over each other’s wands first. Then use the other two.”  
     They cast the obscure one first, following the instructions in Harry’s handwriting. When finished, their wands took on a warm glow and when touched, gave off a soft pulse of magic before it faded. Nervously, they looked at one another. Charlie went first, pointing his wand at one of the books nearby on the bed and cast the levitation charm.  
     From the tip of his wand, a very strong, very bright orange light sped out, wrapping around the book and raising it into the air.  
     ”Oh!” they exclaimed together, then Charlie waved his wand about, causing the book to bob in the air, cushioned by the orange energy. “What does the paper say?”  
     Nick looked back down at the parchment. “Well, the color list makes sense now, I suppose,” he said. “Let me try, and then we can compare them.” He pointed his wand at another book on the bed and cast the same charm. Once again, bright, strong orange light sped out from the tip and lifted the book into the air.  
     ”Yours is a bit darker,” Nick observed. “More like a red orange.” They consulted the parchment. The darker the shade, the stronger the magic used. The brighter the light, the greater stamina.  
     ”Well… I’d say they’re equally bright.”  
     ”They’d have to be,” Charlie said with a snicker. “Otherwise you’d never be able to keep up with me.”  
     They released the books and looked at the next spell. Another simple one. A summoning charm.  
     Nick cast first, choosing one of Charlie’s dragonhide boots near the wardrobe. A pale yellow light shot out this time, wrapping around the boot and pulling it towards him. He caught it easily and set it on the bed.  
     ”Well?”  
     ”Let me try.” Charlie, wanting everything to be even and exact, aimed for his other boot. Rather than yellow, a bold blue shot out from his wand to pull the remaining boot towards him. It was faster, and obviously more powerful judging by the speed at which it came to him.  
     After consulting the parchment for the last time, Nick slapped a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Well,” he said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “It’s safe to say you won’t be doing any dragon taming for quite a while.”  
                              **o0o**  
     When Harry had heard how Charlie and Nick’s experiment had gone, he couldn’t help but laugh. And he’d done so a bit too loudly, waking Severus from his hard earned nap. Which of course set the infant to howling again.  
     ”He’s just cranky,” Harry said, rocking the boy gently to get him to calm down.  
     Draco narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the boy. Ash colored eyes seemed to glare up from Harry’s arms. “He’s scowling at me.”  
     ”He is not,” Harry said. “He’s too young to be scowling.”  
     ”I tell you, he’s scowling at me. Look at him. That’s the same face Lucius made, and it’s the same face I make, and it’s the exact same face Scorpius makes when we tell him he can’t have any cake.”  
     Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, looking back down at Severus. “Can you believe him? He thinks you’re up to something. Why, I’ll bet he thinks you’re plotting world domination every night from your cot.”  
     ”He can’t understand a word you’re saying.”  
     ”Really? Says the man who swears an infant is scowling at him,” Harry said sarcastically as the little boy yawned and closed his tiny little eyes. Harry set him back into his cot carefully and signaled for Draco to quietly follow him back into their private sitting room.  
     Once out of the bedroom with the door closed, Harry flopped tiredly onto their sofa. “Okay. So… Charlie then. Should I give him a talk about what to expect with the potion? How long it’ll last? That sort of thing.”  
     Draco sat at the opposite end, and Harry instantly turned to rest his legs across his husband’s lap. “I think that may be the best course of action. I’ve taken the liberty to draw up diagrams, as best as I can, based on your past examinations. When they decide to come back and have another chat, I’ll notify Healer Giovanni. She can come to help advise them and give the medical perspective of the potion and its effects.”  
     Harry nodded his agreement, raising a hand to wandlessly cast a tempus charm. “Ugh,” he groaned. “I have to go pick up Scorp in an hour.”  
     Draco rubbed Harry’s leg through his trousers. “Don’t sound so excited about it. Letting the Weasel and his wife babysit for us was your idea.”  
     ”Ginny’s there,” he muttered, causing Draco to scowl, just like he’d accused their infant son of doing. Harry shared that sentiment. “She’s apparently going to be staying with Ron and Hermione for the next few months until the Quidditch season starts up again.”  
     ”Do not hex her,” Draco said, and Harry saw a devious light in his silver eyes. “That’s my job.”  
     ”Then can you go-“  
     ”Nope.” He patted Harry’s legs before pushing them off and standing again. “Have to start on those potions for the dragon tamer.”  
     ”You just don’t want to go to Ron’s.”  
     ”No, I just don’t want to accidentally land in Azkaban for killing the sister of a decorated war hero.”  
     Harry rolled his eyes and reached with a foot to nudge his husband. “You will not. You could always use just a harmless bat bogey or leg locker hex.”  
     ”Harry, my version of creative problem solving is to cast a cruciatis curse on a wall. What makes you think I’m safe to be left alone with the woman trying to steal my husband?”  
      Harry frowned. “Good point,” he said, giving him another playful nudge. “Go play with your potions then, you snake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some additional info and random thoughts on mpreg in our fic!verse...
> 
> _*Until the creation of the conception/pregnancy potion by Draco Malfoy (from an old formula first postulated by his godfather, Severus Snape) male pregnancies were limited to creatures and their mates. Accepted theory in the magical world is that certain creatures can change their internal make up depending on the situation at hand, in order to maintain the population. Some creatures can also change their mates, depending on the sort of magic needed and if the mate is a wizard or not._
> 
> _*The conception/pregnancy potion was first thought up by Severus Snape after learning from Draco that he had no interest in women, already had a man he loved very much, and would do anything he could to avoid a forced marraige. His father knew this, but would force him to marry in order to produce an heir. Snape, caring a great deal for his godson (but not knowing who his secret lover was) sought to help him by eliminating the primary point of argument Lucius Malfoy had - the production of an heir. Unfortunately, Snape was killed before he could test his theories and potion formulas. Draco Malfoy later inherited Snape’s wordly posessions and with Harry’s help, sorted through it all. They discovered the notes for a conception/pregnancy potion. Harry is responsible for talking Snape’s portrait into admitting what/who it was for._
> 
> _*After the potion was tested and researched extensively, it was put before the British Ministry for approval as a means to aid in the repopulation of the post-war wizarding world. It was also a means to promote blood diversity and help begin the reapair work necessary to correct the inbreeding of the ancient pure bloodlines._


End file.
